Told You So
by Judas Rising
Summary: A young Jay Reso is struggling to make it in the wrestling business, and it doesn't help that he has a collection agency hounding him down. What will he do??


A/n: well, I was just watching the 'before they were superstars' dvd, again lol, and I got this idea while watching the extras part where Jay tells the 'I Told You So' story, and I thought, hey, this might be a good idea. Don't know if you guys agree, but hey, what can I say?? I hope you like it! I am so into Christian/Jay right now, as I have been for a long time, but man, that Raw a few weeks ago where he and Jericho bared it all, woooh dudes, talk about get the heart thumping, lol!!Ok, enough of me, onto the story.... 

************************* 

"You know, we have a name for you around here, it's 'no future-Reso." Calvin Smith, Accounts Administrator and resident pain in the ass for the Toronto Collection Agency laughed at his own joke. 

On the other end of the phone, twenty year old Jason Reso tried to keep his temper in check while being forced to listen to Calvin laugh at him. After listening for a minute, Jay, as his friends called him, got tired of it and hung up on Calvin, fo the third time that week. 

"You know, we have a name for you around her, nyeh nyeh nyeh." Jay mocked Calvin, walking around the tiny apartment he called home, stepping over clothes and other, indescribable objects that covered the floor. Truth be told, Jay was having trouble remembering exactly what colour their carpet was. Or if it was even carpet. 

"Let me guess, your favourite friend again?" Jay's best friend, Adam Copeland, asked as Jay entered the lounge room slash dining room slash kitchen slash spare bedroom where Adam was currently reading a two year old television guide. 

"The one and only. He just doesnt understand that wrestling doesnt pay as much as being an annoying asswipe does." Jay huffed as he sat down on the couch, before jumping up again when something moved underneath him. He watched as some skinny little cat sprang from the couch and jumped to the window sill, hissing at Jay. 

"Dude, I didn't know we had a cat." Adam offered. 

"Neither did I." Jay told him, sitting down again, trying to work out how to pay back all his debts. 

******* 

Meanwhile, back at the Collection Agency.... 

Nineteen year old Katalina Jones pushed her cart around the desks, shaking her head at Calvin Smith, a royal pain in the ass. 

"Hey, sandwhich girl, come 'ere." Calvin ordered Katalina, standing to get his wallet from his pocket. 

"The usual, Mr Smith?" She asked, trying her best to be polite without throwing up. 

"Yeah, 'ere ya go sweetie." He paid her, throwing in a sly smile with the money. 

Katalina rolled her eyes as he went into great detail about how rude and disrespectful some people were towards him. He just didn't understand why they were like that towards him. 

"And then this yound Reso kid, owes about 3 grand, hes never gonna pay it back. You know what hes trying to do?? Hes a professional wrestler. Ha, that kid has no chance. No future. No future-Reso is what we call him. Good name dont you think, I thought of it all by myself." 

"Well, i'm sure when he makes it he will pay it all back." Katalina offered in Jay's defense. Geez, she didnt even know the guy and she was defending him. But she knew what he was going through. She herself was a writer, struggling to put herself through University and keep up with rent. So took on as many part time jobs she could handle. Three mornings a week she worked at Starbucks, four afternoons a week she pushed a sandwhich cart around the many floors of Toronto business buildings, and on weekends she was a waitress at a local bar. It wore her out and she didnt have much time to herself, but it paid all her bills, at least until she finished Uni. 

"Dont tell me your on his side. Stupid kids, dont know nothin' 'bout taking responsibility and payin your dues. Everything gets handed to you kids on a silver platter. I'm tellin you, back in my day......" 

Katalina didnt hear anything else because she walked away before she punched the old guy in the face. 

She hated it when people just gave up on others, she liked to have hope in others, always try to see the best in them. She had tried the same with Calvin, but a person can only be nice for so long. 

********** 

Back at Adam and Jay's .....apartment/hole 

"Dude, lets go out tonight. We could take your kazoo and sing on the streets, and people can donate money to us." Adam offered, trying to cheer his best friend up. 

"Yeah, they'll donate money for us to shut up. Besides, whats the point of goin' out? We'll only stare at shop windows and wish we could afford some new warm clothes, or the hot models whose pictures they put up, then get all depressed, come back here and wish you hadn't have said 'dude, why dont we go out tonight!" Jay told Adam, his voice filled with sarcastic optimism. 

"Oh man, the models, great work Jay, why d'ya have to go and remind me we cant afford one of them? Thanks a lot man." Adam pouted as he left to go sulk in his room. 

Jay only shook his head, still deep in thought, before coming to a conclusion. He lifted himself up off the couch and headed for his own bed, stopping by Adam's room first. 

Poking his head into the room, he caught Adam's attention by throwing a tshirt from the floor at him. 

"What?" Adam asked to lazy to look at Jay. 

"Im goin to the agency tomorrow, to pay some money on my account." 

This made Adam turn over, his large green eyes staring at Jay. 

"What?? How? You have no money." 

"Im gonna use the money from the match on Friday, its not much, but at least that butt munch will stop calling." 

"Yeah for like a week. I thought you were gonna buy those new wrestling boots you wanted with that money?" 

"Hey, I can get those anytime. I'll wake you when I'm leaving tomorrow." 

"You do and you die boy!" 

"G'night Adam." 

"Jay, dont wake me...Jay...Jason Reso dont ignore me...Jay!!!!" 

******************************************8 

A/n: well, what did ya think????? 

Whats going to happen tomorrow at the agency??? 

Will Jay wake Adam??? 

Stay tuned for more e and c goodness!!lol!!! 


End file.
